The invention relates to the field of dielectric microcavities and in particular to precise and permanent modification of the optical resonant frequency of a dielectric microcavity.
Dielectric microcavities are used to create a wide range of compact optical filters. Filters are usually created by coupling dielectric microcavities with the same uncoupled optical resonant frequencies. A variety of filter responses can be created in this fashion. Of particular interest are optical channel add-drop filters that are part of optical add-drop multiplexers (OADMs), key components of modern optical telecommunication networks.